


Missing Scenes

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Minor Character(s), Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 'missing scenes' and character viewpoints at various points in the game (and after).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost (Guy, Baticul)

It was over in an instant.

_Luke--_

Everyone was yelling all at once-- the guards woken by the blast of energy, the maids, and Ramdas' voice cutting rather shrilly through the rest in an attempt for order. Van was a pillar of stillness in the middle of it all, as people rushed in and around him. He looked-- shocked, certainly, but already in control, already planning. And Luke--

Luke was gone.

Guy scrambled to his feet, only halfway aware of Pere's steadying grip on his shoulder, and he had a handful of Van's uniform before he was aware of crossing the distance. "What happened?" he demanded. "Where did--"

"What is going on, here?"

Duke Fabre swept down into the courtyard, and the furor wound down around him as maids bowed, knights stood to attention. Van surreptitiously shook Guy off, which he would probably be grateful for later since servants just didn't accost Commandants like that, but for the moment-- most of him was still focused on the fact that Luke was _gone_. He barely heard Van explaining, certainly didn't register the Duke's reply, shifted only absently to get out of the way as guards rushed to carry out orders. He did realize eventually, though, that his hands were clenched enough to hurt, and as he shook them out it occurred to him to wonder why he was so shaken. He should be thinking, planning. He should be--

But Luke was gone. Somewhere, who knew where, and he didn't have Guy there to keep him out of trouble.

"-- will have to send out search parties, of course."

Guy's attention snapped back. "I'll go," he heard himself say, and then there were eyes on him-- the Duke, and it was a matter of habit to still his expression in the face of that gaze, but also Van, who was regarding him with puzzled curiousity and-- Guy winced inside at the beginnings of suspicion he saw.

_I'm sorry_, he thought, only he wasn't sure he was. He'd been trying not to think about it lately, and had very carefully avoided talking about it with Van, but he'd noticed months ago that he wasn't so much watching Luke's behaviour for openings anymore, but rather simply-- watching Luke. He wasn't sure when that had started. Wasn't quite sure exactly how he felt about it. But-- there it was, and he didn't think it was going to change back.

The Duke looked thoughtful; Van nodded once, slowly, before closing his eyes, and Guy could only just hear him humming under his breath. It didn't take long before he was straightening grimly. "They're in Malkuth," he said. "West of the Rugnica plains, though it's hard to pinpoint exactly. If I may suggest, your Grace," Van went on, "it would probably be best to keep this quiet. Spreading the news would only worry the citizens, and sending troops into enemy territory could not only cause an incident but put Luke in further danger."

He shot one sidelong look at Guy. "Guy's suggestion has merit. He is an accomplished swordsman. If anyone can find Luke, he can, and much more quietly than a battalion of Knights."

Guy all but held his breath. He had never been quite sure if the Duke approved of the informality of his relationship with Luke-- had never been quite sure if the Duke suspected something. This would be the moment that would tell, and he really hoped the Duke made the right decision.

He'd hate to leave Pere behind if he had to sneak out and go after Luke, anyway.

"Guy."

"Your Grace?"

"Find my son. Bring him back." The words were half-plea, half-threat, and Guy bowed in recognition.

"Yes, Your Grace."

Guy bowed again as he backed a step, and dared to catch Van's eyes before he turned away completely. Van was watching him with an expression that was-- a little puzzled, still, but perhaps at least accepting, if not understanding. Guy did his best to convey his gratitude with a look.

He broke into a jog when he reached the hallway that led to his room. If he hurried-- there was a ferry to Chesedonia leaving shortly after noon. That was as good a place to start as any.


	2. And Found (Guy, the Tartarus)

It was pretty standard that if ever he was trying to locate Luke, the best place to look would be somewhere there was trouble. Like when Luke had snuck into the kitchens and nearly set the good table linen on fire. Or the time the gardening shed had been left open and he'd somehow covered himself in manure. Or the once, after hearing Guy's stories about swimming in the ocean, that he'd gone to the gardens and climbed into the fountain-- and promptly started shrieking, because it was barely spring, and the water was _cold_.

Yes, the best place to look for Luke was where there was some sign of trouble. So after Guy left Engeve, following the stories about a loud, arrogant, redheaded kid moving north, he wasn't entirely surprised to spot a thin pillar of smoke on the horizon.

He hadn't expected to find a _landship_, though-- one with a hole blown in the side of it but, oh, _man_, still impressive. He didn't recognize the design from any of the publications he'd been able to get his hands on, which meant it might be custom-made, which meant there were likely all kinds of fontech modifications on the interior--

Sadly, there was no time to examine it any closer, because sure enough, there at the rear hatch was a familiar flash of red. Getting into trouble, just like Guy had feared, though he didn't seem like he was hurt, which was--

The warm rush that felt suspiciously like _relief_ was easy to bury under the hotter surge of adrenaline as Guy leapt down into the fray, and after that it was all downhill. Nightfall found him sitting by a fireside with three strangers-- until recently, anyway-- a cheagle, the woman who'd started the whole mess in the first place, and one misplaced Kimlascan nobleman. Not what he'd expected when he set out from Baticul, but life did like to surprise one. Despite the situation, and the danger that seemed still to come, it was-- pleasant, almost, to be out again and travelling, and Guy thought he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

He determinedly didn't wonder why that light feeling was the strongest when he could look sidelong and see Luke sitting there next to him.


	3. Face To Face (Asch, the Tartarus)

It took him by surprise, that was the only explanation he could give.

Which was ridiculous, since they'd all received the message from Van about what had happened in Baticul, but apparently _knowing_ and _seeing_ were two completely different things. Because the moment he _saw_ his replica--

He'd never actually seen it before, not after that once.

He honestly hadn't expected to be so _angry_.

He hadn't expected to care enough for anger, so many years after the fact. But that was _his face_ standing there, and suddenly there was an acid bitterness burning the back of his throat and something hot and seething in his mind.

He could admit he'd probably gone a little overboard when he hit them, but, eh. Physically, at least, he and the other should be the same-- if the dreck couldn't handle _that_ then he'd be useless, anyway.

Why the hell had the stupid dreck gone and got himself involved himself in this, anyway? He was supposed to stay safe and sound back in Baticul, where he could be coddled and spoiled stupid and everyone could feel better knowing their sacred light was right where they could see it. That was the entire reason the replica existed, and he apparently couldn't even get _that_ right.

Whatever. _Luke_ was out now, so he might as well at least make himself useful. The lot of them would have to go to Kaitzur, which meant they'd be passing near Choral Castle, which meant if he could arrange things properly-- which meant using Arietta, and damn it, he hated having to rely on others, but if it worked--

If it worked, even Van wouldn't be able to control that connection. Which might mean absolutely nothing, or might prove all the difference. He'd just have to wait and find out.


	4. Negotiations (Noir, Chesedonia)

When she saw him walking up, she had a comment all ready for him-- something about obviously not being too attached to his wallet yet, if he was coming back for more. But as he came closer, she noticed that something had changed. It was the same boy, she was sure of it-- she'd never forget a pair of eyes like that-- but at the same time it wasn't. He didn't move like a mark. So either he'd learned a lot of smarts in entirely too little time--

Or it really wasn't the same boy after all.

Interesting.

Instead, then, she just smiled as he stopped in front of them. Managed to keep the smile steady even when he looked at _her_ first, instead of the others. Too many people saw the dress and the hair and made the mistake of assuming that's all there was-- this one, this boy-who-was-and-wasn't-the-same, was smart.

And here she'd been getting bored.

"Can I help you, sugar?" she drawled, making sure he saw her looking him up and down. She flipped her compact open, pointedly checked her lips-- flipped it closed again, open, closed. Saw him glance at it with a pinch of brows and let her smile grow wider.

"I am looking for some employees," he said, voice clipped and controlled and completely different from what she remembered. Definitely not the same boy. "I was told I should talk to you."

"Of course you were," she answered lightly. "The Black Dream is the finest performing troupe you'll find just about anywhere. You couldn't hire better."

He gave her a narrow look. "That's not the name I was told you went by."

She didn't answer right away. She'd been in the business too long to admit those sorts of things right out loud, after all, and the more she looked at him, the more she was sure he was some manner of soldier. Even if he wasn't dressed the part just then, the way he held his shoulders, his feet, it all spoke of that sort of training. And though she'd always been a sucker for a man in uniform, they did tend to be hazardous to her health.

But, she thought ruefully, she also tended to be too curious for her own good, and had never been able to resist a challenge. "You don't strike me as the sort that listens to rumours, sugar," she finally said.

He didn't answer-- but, then, she hadn't really expected him to. Instead, he stepped in just close enough, just long enough to place an envelope on the table.

It wasn't her first time through that song and dance, not by a long shot, and so it was a matter of habit to stretch back her shoulders and arch her back while reaching for the envelope. She watched, sidelong, as his eyes very deliberately _didn't_ follow the motion, and she almost had to laugh.

When she opened the envelope and saw the contents, she couldn't quite keep the surprise of it from showing on her face. When she turned back to their prospective client, he met her raised brow with the same cool impatience he'd shown all along. Not explaining, not apologizing-- and thank Yulia for that, she hated the ones that didn't have the guts to live up to what they were asking-- just waiting.

"I hope you don't expect this package of yours to get any-- special treatment before delivery," she eventually said, pointed and careful. "I'm afraid that would go above and beyond what we're willing to consider."

"Just as it says, no more," he answered with a slight shake of his head. "I do not want the-- _package_ to be damaged in any way."

"It'll cost you. An item like this could come with some trouble attached."

"I'm aware of your usual rate, and I'm willing to pay double. And," he added after a breath, "half again as much as a retainer for future services."

She blinked once, then put her smile back on and lifted the other eyebrow to match the first. "Well, now. That would about cover it. I have to say, sugar, I like a man who knows what he wants."

She stood, stepping toward him-- and saw, finally, his eyes flick down to her chest. Admittedly, it would have been hard for them _not_ to, since she'd just put it at eye level for him-- and a split second later, that devastatingly green stare was jerking right back up to her face again, wearing a look of rueful recognition. Not quite humour, but close enough to make her smile stretch into something a little more real.

In that moment, she decided.

"Give us six days," she said, "and you'll have your delivery."

He nodded sharply and, without any further instructions, walked away. She watched him go, eyes narrow, then finally gave in and started to laugh.

Kidnapping the Fon Master. That was a new one.

"York," she said when she'd caught her breath, "go see to the ship, will you? I have a sudden urge to see the sights in Baticul."


	5. Not All Right (Luke, the Qliphoth)

He found what might have been the darkest corner of the ship, curled himself up and covered his face and shook. Blocked out the concerned peeping of Mieu with his arms, squeezed in until his vision spotted red.

It hurt. It _hurt_. Something inside him felt broken. But he hadn't been hit by any of the rocks, they'd said, and the only time it really got worse was when he thought of Master Van--

It couldn't be true, what they said. It couldn't be. Master Van wouldn't have-- he'd said he _needed_\-- it _couldn't_ be true.

_Foolish replica_.

He flinched.

He noticed the footsteps only after he heard the heavy sigh, and then there were hands on him, arms around him-- _not a child_, insinct said, but he was already crying like one, wasn't he, and Guy was going _shh, shh_, like he always had after a nightmare. And maybe he could let it be that, let it be nothing more than a nightmare, and he'd wake up in the manor and Master Van would be there and he wouldn't remember what it looked like when someone, when they--

_Shh_, Guy said, rocking. But he'd always ended that with _it's all right_, before. And that was it, wasn't it. Because it wasn't all right.

It really wasn't.


	6. Revival (Guy, Grand Chokmah)

Guy woke.

The first thing he heard was Ion's voice just outside the door-- and beneath that the sound of water, somehow familiar despite the years. His family hadn't spent much time in the capital, or so Pere had once assured him, but that peculiar echo of water from _all around_ could only belong to one place, and was impossible to forget. Grand Chokmah. They'd made it after all.

Guy lifted his arms and stretched, blinking his eyes open into the sunlight, and took a long, deep breath simply to feel the way the air moved in his chest. Let himself lie in the bed a while longer and wonder that he had ever wondered at all.

He didn't hate Luke.

It shouldn't have been a revelation. If he thought back, honestly studied his actions over the past months-- years, admit it-- he could see the signs. But he'd been so very careful not to think about it too closely. Ashamed, maybe, especially with Van there showing him how he _should_ have been feeling. Duke Fabre was responsible for Hod; Guy therefore hated him, hated everything about him. Should have, anyway. That was simply the way things were.

Now that he'd relived what hatred really was, though--

When it had taken him-- a black kind of rage, overwhelming and all-consuming-- he couldn't think of anything else, could barely _breathe_ from the weight of it. And he'd felt that way once, hadn't he? Felt that way all the time, especially when looking at the Duke or his family. When looking at Luke.

Whatever it was he felt now, though, it wasn't hate. He couldn't pretend otherwise anymore, even if he wanted to. And that was-- well, lingering guilt aside, nothing that came from an emotion like _that_ could be good, so he was probably better for the loss.

He had the feeling his sister would forgive him, even if Van probably wouldn't.

Lying in the sun, listening to the sound of water, he stretched out lazily and revelled in how _light_ he felt. Revelled in how his thoughts, for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, were calm, clear. It was like unboarding the windows at the end of winter, and letting in the spring air-- he wanted to laugh, wanted to stretch up to the sky and smile and--

He really couldn't wait to see Luke again.


	7. Breach of Contract (Noir, Ortion Cavern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the first trip to Ortion Cavern, by the way, but the one in which the party walks in to find Asch and Van fighting.

"You really are prettier when you're not frowning, sugar. You should try it more often."

True to form, Asch lifted his head and scowled at the comment, but he didn't do much more than that-- slung halfway over Urushi's shoulder as he was, he really _couldn't_ do any more. A fact which Noir was fully willing to exploit.

"Come on, then. Our sky-happy friend is waiting up top."

She could see him gritting his teeth as they carried him out of the Caverns and into the waiting airship. Ginji met them at the hatch with a worried expression, and hesitated when Asch rasped out his orders-- though he went to the bridge willingly enough when Noir tossed him a conspiratorial smile and a wink. _That_ boy, at least, had adjusted to the rogue's life all too well-- if she didn't know better, she would have sworn he was one of hers.

They laid Asch out in the closest cabin, and made quick work of stripping him down and bandaging him up despite his grumbling protests. Noir tapped her foot until he rolled his eyes and downed the gel they handed him-- and if she didn't tell him that it wasn't quite your standard Apple, well, a girl had to keep _some_ secrets. By the time they were finished, and York dragged Urushi up front, those big green eyes were drifting closed, the frown lines relaxing into sleep.

He really was prettier when he was relaxed, she mused. Too bad it took a gut wound to get him to lighten up, but hey, you worked with what you were given. She reached out one hand, absently laid the back of it against his forehead before brushing his hair back with careful fingers.

He tilted his hand towards her touch-- and murmured his princess' name.

She froze-- then leaned back with a sigh, smiling ruefully. "Don't know what that doll has that I don't, sugar," she murmured back, "but okay, I get it." She let her fingers finish tucking his hair back and then checked the fit of the bandage one last time before standing and going to the bridge.

"We headin' home?" York asked when she appeared.

Noir nodded. Ginji looked a little nervous, but only a little. "Asch said--"

"Honey, Asch says a lot of things, and none of them involve taking care of himself properly. What he needs is a few days to rest up, not to go off on another wild chase. So you just turn us towards the Isle and let me deal with Asch, all right?" She winked at him again, and had the pleasure of seeing him blush before he grinned back at her and turned his attention to his ship.

Ah, well. She sighed as she sat back in one of the chairs. At least _some_ people still appreciated her.


	8. Sacrifice (King Ingobert, Baticul)

The guard opened the door for him as he approached, with a murmured greeting and a quick bow of the head. King Ingobert walked through to his chambers with heavy steps. Even within the castle, the air was tainted thick with _taste_ of the miasma, though it appeared clear enough-- still, Ingobert knew it wasn't only the weight of that poison making his chest feel tight.

He fought down down a wince to see his sister and her husband already waiting for him in the antechamber. But his control must have slipped enough to let something through-- Fabre looked hard at him before sending Suzanne away with a soft word.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said when they were alone.

"What have you done that needs an apology?" Fabre asked evenly.

Inbobert seated himself and drew up straight in his chair. Then, in calm, even tones, he related what had happened in Daath: the talks, the accord, the replicas, the decision to--

Fabre stepped up and slammed both hands on the table. The guard at the door took a nervous step forward, but Ingobert waved him back. Even if his brother-in-law truly was angry enough to forget propriety and hit him-- he wasn't sure he didn't deserve it.

"You sent my son to die," Fabre said in a terribly quiet voice.

"I did," Ingobert replied evenly, not looking down, not letting himself. "It was the only way to be rid of the miasma. You know as well as I what will happen if it stays."

"You sent," Fabre repeated, each word precise, "my son to die."

Ingobert looked at his brother-in-law-- really _looked_, and it was with a bittersweet kind of amazement that he recognized what he saw. If he hadn't known it would be perhaps the worst thing he could do, if he hadn't known it would come out sounding strangled and empty, Ingobert might have laughed.

Divine justice, perhaps, that Fabre should realize he loved his son just when said son was even then perhaps already--

A ray of sunlight lanced through the window and across the table in a widening band of gold. Their heads turned together to see-- blue sky, more blue with every passing moment as the dark haze of miasma burned away.

Fabre made a faint, choked sound, and turned wordlessly to leave the room, hands clenched hard at his sides.


	9. Everything In The World (Luke, Belkend)

They were barely outside, and Luke was perhaps a bit distracted by things like _breathing_ since, well, the miasma was gone and he kind of hadn't expected to be able to enjoy that fact. Still, he should have noticed the way that Guy hovered at his side as they left the inn, had kind of stopped just outside the doors-- if only because it was _Guy_, and he tended to notice things when Guy was involved. As it was, it came as a bit of a surprise when Guy stepped in even closer, flung both arms tight around him and wouldn't let go.

"Hey," Luke said, startled. "Hey, what--" He put a hand on Guy's shoulder, and stopped.

Guy was shaking.

Luke tentatively brought the other hand up too, put both of them on Guy's back-- wondered for a minute what he should be saying, because it seemed like a good friend _should_ say something in a situation like this. But then Guy pulled back far enough to tilt his head and make it so Luke really couldn't say anything at all.

_Oh,_ Luke thought. _Wow._

He still couldn't quite think of what to say even when Guy broke the kiss, which-- okay, that really wasn't his fault. He'd just nearly died, after all, and then been told he was going to die anyway, and now suddenly his best friend was kissing him and _still_ not letting him go, and leaning in to say things like _you're everything in the world to me_, and--

Well.

That was kind of-- good, wasn't it?

He might have waited a little too long to figure out what to say, though, because Guy started to pull away with a dark red flush on his cheeks, his eyes turned down. That sight was more than enough to pull Luke out of his shock, and he reached to grab at Guy's arms before Guy could turn away entirely. Guy's eyes came up at that, and Luke did his best to say with his face what he couldn't seem to put into words-- Guy had always said he could read him like a book anyway.

He figured it had probably worked when Guy's face lit up with a brilliant smile.

For some reason, Luke kind of felt like laughing, even though they had to look like idiots just standing in the doorway to the inn and hanging on to each other-- because he really did have the biggest, stupidest smile on his face, didn't he, though Guy did too and he didn't seem to mind at all, so that was okay.

Somewhere far away, Jade gave a polite cough while Anise's startled shriek sounded oddly muffled. Luke started, dropping Guy's arms even as Guy dropped his.

He couldn't seem to stop grinning, though, no matter how much he tried, no matter how much the others-- okay, mostly Jade-- teased them. And Guy-- Guy was just _right there_, beside him, always, and that--

It really was a beautiful day.


	10. Sand In The Glass (Noir, Grand Chokmah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place following Asch's little tantrum just before heading to Eldrant.

Noir rather thought that Ginji liked flying with pirates-- he swept his ship down outside the city's gates with what could only be called a flourish, launching them back into the air the moment the boss was on board. She could already see the wheels turning in Urushi's head, wondering what kind of heist they could pull with an _airship_ to make their getaway in.

As per usual, she escorted Asch to his cabin-- after the first time he'd come back bleeding and not told anyone, she didn't take chances-- but this time she didn't see any sign of injury as he moved slowly towards the cot. Not that he looked quite _right_, for all of that-- she gave him a critical eye as he turned. "Gotta say, boss, you're looking a little stunned."

He set his sword aside and sat down heavily, not answering right away. She was starting to wonder if she'd missed something, after all, when he gave himself a little shake and sat up straighter. "I yelled at Natalia," he said, and Noir relaxed with a little laugh.

"You yell at everyone, sugar."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to. I don't really know why I did."

"So what happened?"

His face tightened as the scowl started to make an appearance, and she could almost tell what he was going to say before he said it-- or at least, who he was going to be talking about, since there was really only one person that could inspire that kind of frustration in the boss. "That damned replica was there. He tried to give me the Jewel. Like it didn't mean anything at all."

Noir tsked, leaning herself more comfortably against the wall. "Still going on about that, is he?"

She was giving him free rein to rant, and he probably knew it, but to her surprise the scowl faded back into a faintly puzzled frown. "Well-- no," he said. "Not entirely. He--" Asch shook his head sharply. "I don't understand him. I just don't. How could he stand there and smile at me and talk about how he's _his own person_ when he still won't step up and do what's necessary? He's so--"

The scowl was back, though it was short lived as Asch leaned forward to rub a hand across his face. "I am so tired of this," he muttered, and she wasn't sure whether she was supposed to hear it or not. His fingers were trembling, too-- not much, not enough that anyone else would have noticed. She reached out and ran her fingertips along his shoulders, instead, so as not to call attention to it.

"Go to sleep then, sugar. You've got time."

He snorted, and there was little humour in the twist of his mouth. "Not much." But he sighed and leaned until his head touched the pillow, and closed his eyes.

She thought he was asleep, and was about to pick herself up and leave when he spoke again. "He picked a hell of a time to decide to grow up. Right when it's not going to do either of us any good. And I can't stop thinking how it's just so fucking _unfair_, which is stupid. Nothing's ever _fair_. Don't know why I'm suddenly thinking how-- how we should both have more time."

"Oh, sugar," she murmured. She reached out again and touched his cheek, and he turned his face away. Sighing to herself, she pushed herself off the wall and, because it was all she could do for him, closed the door quietly behind her when she left.


	11. Forever and Tomorrow and Someday and Now (Chesedonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve of battle.

_**~ Natalia ~**_

  
Eventually, Guy straightened up and turned to leave, with an offhand comment about going to find his wayward boyfriend. He grinned as he said it, like he just couldn't help it, and Natalia smiled herself to see him so obviously happy.

If only--

It wasn't true night, yet, she thought. She'd wait a bit longer. Just in case.

She wasn't sure how long she watched the sky before a footstep scuffed behind her, and she turned to find Asch just a few steps away, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry," he said by way of greeting. He didn't look at her as she approached. "For-- the last time. I--"

It was so very _him_ that she nearly laughed, only she still knew him well enough to know that laughing would only drive him away, just when he was finally _here_. So intead she took the last few steps that separated them and leaned up to wrap both arms around his shoulders, feeling him startle under her grip but holding on anyway.

Eventually, he held her back.

_**~ Tear ~**_

  
It was quiet on the Albiore's roof, more so than she'd thought it could be so close to the city. Peaceful. The sky was clear and the moon just risen; the murmur of wind on sand was a constant, lulling sound in the background. Luke's face was tipped up, his eyes half-closed-- he seemed, at that moment, as unlike the brash, loud child she'd first met as it was possible to be.

It seemed like such a long journey that had brought them to this place. And now it was the end, and tomorrow they'd be facing Van-- their father, their mentor, someone they'd both looked up to.

Tomorrow, everything would change again.

She saw the shadows shift below as a blond head made its way towards them in the growing darkness. Luke nudged his shoulder into hers and stood. "Tear--" he said, pausing at the ladder. She looked-- he was smiling. "Thanks. Really. For everything. I don't think I would have made it without you."

She shook her head. "Idiot. Anything I did was secondary-- you were always the only you who could save yourself."

_**~ Asch ~**_

  
Standing with Natalia in his arms, Asch finally felt warm again. They didn't talk, just stood, with his back against the wall of a building and her face tucked against his neck. He thought, perhaps, that it would be the most perfect moment of his life.

But then she leaned up without warning, looking nervous and determined all at once-- and kissed him. And he found himself kissing her back, and just for a moment, he wondered.

After everything else he'd given up, everything he'd done, couldn't he be selfish just this once? It would be cruel to her, since she would have to go on without him afterwards, but surely that couldn't be worse than the regret of never having done this at all. Surely he could let himself have this, just this once--

Pulling away as she leaned in futher was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He put a finger over her lips when she would have spoken, silently wrapped his arms a little tighter around her shoulders, and closed his eyes.

_**~ Luke ~**_

  
Luke's elbow hit the wall as he fell back onto the cot in one of the Albiore's passenger cabins, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Not with Guy kissing him again, kissing him like he meant to never let up, and oh, man, he really thought he'd be okay with that. In fact, absolutely everything was pretty okay just at that moment, and would only be made more okay if he could manage to get the damned buttons on Guy's vest open.

When Luke finally wormed his hands up under Guy's shirt, Guy made a motion like he might pull back, might _stop_, but Luke held on tight. They hadn't quite done this before-- never had time, or privacy, or energy at the end of the day. But if he was going to die, which he was-- if they were _all_ going to die, which they might-- he wasn't going to go without having done this. No regrets. No holding back.

This was-- this was _now_, and now was all they had. Now was all that mattered.


	12. Return (Guy, Hod)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the main game events.

He came walking up like it wasn't anything at all, like he was out for a stroll and just happened to run into them, instead of coming back from the dead after _three years_ of waiting. That's probably why it was hard to know how to react, at first-- why Guy just stood there and watched while Tear went ahead and welcomed him back. There should have been fireworks-- the entire contents of Nam Cobanda's warehouses going off at once-- or a few trumpets, at the very least, to let the world know the news.

Luke fon Fabre, alive and well and home at last.

Luke was alive, and now no one in the world could say Guy was wrong for believing it.

He came right up and looked at Guy when he got close enough, and that was all the invitation Guy needed or wanted because he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back anyway. Because Luke was _right there_, he was solid and alive and within reach, and--

And he was smiling back at Guy's grin, his hands coming up to hold Guy's elbows as Guy gripped his shoulders, and--

And--

And something wasn't quite right. The way Luke's mouth was pinched at the corners didn't look entirely happy, looked a little bit _worried_. And the way he held his head like he was leading with his chin was more like-- well, like the Luke from before there was an Asch to confuse the issue.

But the way he ducked in a second later and leaned up to almost shyly kiss the corner of Guy's mouth, that was all Luke, and Guy gratefully kissed him back-- aware, of course, of the eyes that were hopefully looking away politely just then, but at the same time not really caring.

He looked at Luke questioningly when they pulled back, but Luke just smiled and drew away, moved to the others, clasping hands and being hugged-- in Anise's case, anyway-- and finally reaching Natalia. Which should have been awkward, because she'd started crying the moment he came into view and hadn't stopped yet. But Luke just reached out and hugged her, for a little longer than was fully proper, and when he pulled back again she looked about as confused as Guy felt, and maybe a little hopeful, too.

Their eyes met over Luke's shoulder, but neither had the answers they both wanted.


	13. Ever After (Natalia, Chesedonia)

They ended up in Chesedonia, tucked anonymously into an inn at the northern end, since none of them felt like dealing with the inevitable chaos involved with returning to Baticul just yet. They ate and drank and took turns telling stories about the last three years, while Luke sat at the centre of it all with bright eyes and a content smile.

And of course it _did_ hurt, even after so long to get used to the idea, it hurt to see that face and know-- but she couldn't resent him for living. Certainly not. She was truly, honestly glad that he was alive, for all of their sakes.

And if sometimes, when he made a comment in just such a tone, or held his head in just such a way-- if at those moments, she couldn't help but wonder, surely she could be forgiven for that.

Later, after the sun was long gone and the inn had mostly gone quiet, Luke held out a hand to stop her when she would have followed Anise up towards their room. He already had one hand on Guy's arm, though he let them both go when he saw he had their attention, and gestured for them to follow as he started towards his own room. She thought that he looked-- looked _nervous_ as he shut the door quietly behind them all, as he sat himself on the edge of one of the room's chairs. As he took a deep breath before looking them both full in the eyes, one after the other.

"Okay. You've both been staring at me all night, so I know you've noticed that something's-- I mean, the thing is--" He broke off with a huff, frowning as he struggled for words, and Natalia had that flash of thought again at seeing the expression. Couldn't help but feel, for that one moment, that the man standing before her was actually someone else.

Except that he couldn't be, because Asch had _died_. If anyone would have known that, it was Luke, and he'd had no reason to lie.

Luke made one last exasperated sound and leaned in to rest elbows against his knees, looking resigned. "Right, I don't know how else to say it except to just-- say it. So, you know how there used to be Asch, and Luke, two people. Well, now I'm kind of-- both."

Blunt in the typical Luke fashion, she found herself thinking-- _either_ of them-- before the words sank in and she blinked at him in shock. "You're--"

"What?" Guy finished.

"I don't know what happened. It's-- well, right now it's kind of like my head's too full." He scrubbed irritably at his scalp, as if to demonstrate. "I can't really keep the two of us apart in here. I _remember_ being both-- which is where it all gets really tricky, because it means--" He paused again, looking helplessly back and forth between them. "It means that I kind of love both of you. And I'm not sure what to do about that."

"I," Natalia started, then realized she had no idea what to say. Across the room, Guy seemed to be at a similar loss-- barely seemed to be breathing, in fact, as he stared at Luke with wide eyes.

"I mean, on the one hand," Luke went on quickly, filling the silence, "there's Kimlasca to consider. I want to help our country, and our people, I--" He glanced up at her and then away, then back once more. "I know we made that promise a long time ago, and I've been gone for long enough that things may have changed, so I don't know if you would still even want to. But I think-- I think we could do a lot, together," he said, intent and solemn and determined in a way that made her throat close because it was, it _was_\-- "We could make a lot of changes for the better."

And then there was suddenly laughter bubbling up in her throat, even while her eyes still stung. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

His face flamed, though he kept his eyes steady where they were. "Uh, maybe? I mean, I would, it's just--"

He turned to Guy, who was standing entirely too still with his hands clenched over the other chair's back, looking down at the floor with a strained, desperate concentration.

"Guy," Luke said softly, and Guy winced but didn't look up. "I can't-- I--"

Eventually, Luke just slumped back in his chair, looking at them helplessly. "I can't choose. I don't know what to do."

The silence stretched out between them. None of them moved, none of them really looked at each other. Luke seemed like he was waiting for someone to say something, Guy looked-- looked like he'd just received a death sentence, really, and it nearly broke her heart. And that--

That--

She braced herself. "Well," she said crisply. "Guy will just have to get a permanent position as Ambassador of Malkuth. Or if that doesn't work, we'll just steal him from Peony and hire him on as Chief Advisor-- in fact, that's not a bad idea, anyway," she added, thoughtful.

There would be rumours, of course. The servants would be bound to notice, and servants always talked, amongst themselves if nowhere else. But then, there were always rumours, no matter what one did. And most of the nobles had already been the subjects of far worse rumours, at one point or another.

They'd saved the world, Luke had come back from the dead; surely both of those things had to be far more difficult than this.

They were both staring at her. She raised her chin. "Does anyone have any better suggestions?"

"You mean," Luke said slowly, "both of you?"

She fought in vain against her blush, but succeeded in keeping her chin where it was. "I'm willing to try it."

The wariness in his eyes was all Asch, but the hope behind it was Luke as he turned to Guy with a question written all across his face. Guy scrubbed a hand through his hair and visibly thought hard-- then let out a shaky breath and shrugged, slow and deliberate. "You know I'm yours, Luke," he said simply. "For as long as you want me to be. If moving back to Baticul is what it takes, I suppose that's not so bad--"

Luke was blinking rapidly as he shoved his chair back, walked over and hugged Guy tight enough to get an _oof_ of lost air. Natalia felt rather like doing the same-- probably would have done if she hadn't known what Guy's reaction would be, and that was likely something they were going to have to work on, but for now-- at least that terrible, stricken expression was finally leaving his face, chased away by whatever words Luke was murmuring in his ear.

Luke pulled away, stepped back-- the tilt of his chin was Asch, the crinkle around his eyes was Luke. But the smile, the brilliant smile as he took one of their hands in each of his own-- that was the best parts of both.


End file.
